The Sniper/LordRemiem
Bio Hailing from the lost country of New Zealand and raised in the unforgiving Australian outback, the Sniper is a tough and ready crack shot. The Sniper's main role on the battlefield is to pick off important enemy targets from afar using his Sniper Rifle and its ability to instantly kill a target with a headshot. He is effective at long range, but weakens with proximity, where he is forced to use his Submachine Gun or his Kukri. As a result, the Sniper tends to perch on higher grounds or in hard-to-see places, where he can easily pin down enemies at chokepoints. Class:Infiltrator Sniper's attack against Tacticians allow him to counter-attack, increase their damage by 30% and makes them Stealthy. Scrapper's attacks against the Sniper hit twice and never miss. Recruitment The Sniper can be recruited for free by completing the Australian Lockbox collection. Lockboxes can be purchased for 1 Gold each, or obtained by competing in PvP Tournament - The Spy (1 for each of the first 5 daily victories). Sniper: Do ya know what's the secret to be a good assassin, mate? Three simple rules. Be polite. Be efficient. Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. Stats *Health: 2/5 *Stamina: 4/5 *Attack: 2/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'We are Team' **Member of the Team Fortress 2 squad **Chance to protect a TF2 ally with lower health from single-target attacks **Chance to join in on a TF2 ally's single-target attack **Chance to retaliate when a TF2 ally is hit by single-target attacks *'Master Marksman' **Attacks almost always hit **Attacks against marked targets (Targets with Pinpoint target or similar effects) are guaranteed to crit *'Professionals have standards' **Allied TF2 attacks gain True Strike, ignoring Avoidance effects Attacks *Level 1: Bushwacka **Type: Melee, Shashing **Target: One enemy **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) **Special: Follow-up Attack (Has a chance to perform a follow-up attack) **Special: True Strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) **One enemy: Opportunist (Deals random Opportunist debuffs) *Level 2: Razorback **Type: Buff **Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds (1 Round initial cooldown) **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) **Self: Perfect Shot (Next Ranged attack deals extra damage) **Self: Razorback (Reduces damage taken; Deals Lock-on and Pinpoint Target to attacking enemies) *Level 6: Jarate **Type: Debuff **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most Status effects) **One enemy: Fumbling (Single-target attacks trigger counter-attacks) **One enemy: Cornered (Removes and prevents Protection effects) **One enemy: Jarate'd (Single-target attacks have a 50% chance to miss; Attacks against this target are guaranteed to crit) *Level 9: Boom, Headshot **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 3 Rounds (1 Round initial cooldown) **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **Special: Ignore Defense (Ignores target's Defense) **Special: True Strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) **Special: Guaranteed Crit (This attack will crit if possible) **Special: Exploit Opportunity (Deals extra damage against targets with Opportunist debuffs) **Special: Brutal Strike (Ignores Resurrection effects) **Special: Full Round Action (This action cannot be used in the same round another action has been used; Cannot use any other actions in the same round once this action is used) **One enemy: Fatal Blow (Instantly kills enemies with less than 30% health) Themed Weapons The Soldier has a themed weapon, Bottle of Jarate. Team-Up Bonuses *'Average Joes': Heroes without superpowers or supersuits *'Big Guns': Heroes with Big Guns *'Fully Armed': Heroes with an arsenal of weapons *'Natural Born Killers': Heroes who are assassins *'Sharpshooters°': Heroes who are professional snipers (Sniper and Hawkeye) *'Stealthy Rivals°': Sniper and Spy *'The Team is Here°': Heroes who are members of the Team Fortress 2 team *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Alternate Outfit: Robo-Sniper *Class: Infiltrator (32 CP) or Scrapper (45 CP) *Passive: Mechanical Body **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *Passive: Mindless **Immune to Psychic and Fear effects Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Lockbox Category:Non-Marvel Category:Infiltrators